Kataang
by Katara12
Summary: Hier endlich mal ein bisschen deutsches Kataang  Dachte es wäre mal dringend nötig. Erste Fanfic.
1. Kapitel 1

Kataang

Also das ist meine erst Fanfic. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ech gefällt. Ich fand einfach, dass diese Seite mehr deutsches Kataang braucht Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1 :

Habt ihr schon einmal erlebt, dass all eure Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag zerstört werden??

Also ich schon.

Als wir in Ba Sing Se gegen Azula und Zuko kämpften.

Ich sah Aang aus seinem Steinversteck aufsteigen, immer höher und höher. Ich konnte wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Anscheinend hatte er den Avatarzustand endlich gemeistert. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie stolz ich auf meinen besten Freund war.

Doch dann geschah es: Von hinten traf ihn ein Blitzt. Ein gewaltiger Riss in den Energien, erzeugt von Azula, Prinzessin der Feuernation. Und ich sah Aang fallen, fallen in unendliche Tiefen unter ihm. Er war hoch in die Luft gestiegen. Tränen traten in meine Augen. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein das DURFTE einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich nahm all meine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und erschuf eine riesige Welle, auf der Ich zu der Stelle glitt, auf der Aang aufzukommen drohte. Doch ich fing ich auf. Ich kniete vor einer Kristallwand. Kein Entkommen. Azula und Zuko standen schnell wieder vor mir. Hinter ihr eine große Masse an Dai Lee Agenten. Ich hatte keine Chance. Ich sah auf den schlaffen Körper in meinen Armen hinab und eine einzige Träne stieg in meine Augen und lief meine Wange hinunter. Azula hatte sich schon wieder zum Angfiff bereit gemacht. Ich sah schon meinem Ende entgegen. Mit dem Avatar im Arm. Meinem besten Freund. Scheinbar tot...

Doch dann schlug zwischen mir und Azula ein Feuerball auf. Der Urheber war General Iroh, auch Drache des Westens genannt. Er stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir vor Azula und meinte nur: " Geht, ich werde versuchen die Feiglinge so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich nahm Aang unter den Achseln, ging zum Wasserfall und stieg mit ihm in einer Wassersäule empor.

Oben angekommen stand ich nicht weit von Palasteingang entfernt. Ich kam auch bis dort. Appa landete vor mir und mein Bruder stieg hinunter.

„Was ist- Wie ist- Wer-?" brachte er nur hervor, als er Aang schlaff in meinen Armen sah.

Er half mir ihn auf Appa zu hieven. „Erst mal weg von hier...". „Na endlich, das sage ich ja schon seit Tagen!", stöhnte Toph. Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als wir Aang auf Appas Kopf ablegten. "Hey, was ist mit Hüpfdole los? Sein Herz, es ..." Sie wollte ihren Satz nicht beenden.

Nun, da wir flogen, über die dunkle Stadt hinweg, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Katara, was ist passiert? Wer war das?" „Das war Azula. Aang und Iroh kamen und ich bin mit Aang weg gerannt, dann kam sie auf einmal und griff uns an. Wir haben uns ganz gut geschlagen, bis Zuko dazu kam...

Er hat Aang angegriffen. Dai Lee Agenten kamen. Tausende...Sie handeln auf Azulas Befehle hin. Aang hat es geschafft in den Avatarzustand zu kommen und stieg in die Luft und dann hat Azula... Ihn mitten in den Rücken... Und jetzt.. jetzt ist er..."Ich wollte es immer noch nicht aussprechen. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man Zuko nicht vertrauen kann. Und ich hätte fast mein Oasenwasser an ihm ver- Moment! Das Wasser aus der Oase am Nordpol... Vielleicht...

Ich nahm die Kette mit dem Wasser von meinem Hals, entkorkte sie. Ich bändigte das Wasser heraus, welches sich im Kreis drehte und zu leuchten begann. Ob es das von selbst tat oder ob es an meinen Heilfähigkeiten lag wusste ich nicht. Ich lehnte Aangs Kopf nach vorne um an seinen Rücken zu kommen. Das Loch war nicht zu übersehen. Es nahm seinen halben Rücken ein und schien mitten ins Herz zu führen. Langsam führte ich das Oasenwasser in die Wunde. Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann glühten auf einmal seine Tatoos auf. Ich vernahm ein stöhnen. Es hatte geklappt! Er lebt! Es kam mir zu schön vor um wahr zu sein, so wie es zuvor zu schrecklich dafür war. Er öffnete die Augen und lächelte schwach. Ich nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Ich spürte seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag und Tränen liefen ununterbrochen meine Wangen hinunter. Diesmal Tränen der Freude.Erleichterung.

Als ich meine Umarmung löste, war er schon wieder ohnmächtig. Ich nahm ihn sachte hoch, sehr darauf beruht nicht an seine Wunde zu kommen und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Das Erkönigreich ist gefallen." Waren die ersten Worte des Erdkönigs seit er mit uns auf dem fliegenden Bison ritt. Ich nahm eine von Aangs Händen in meine. Sie war warm und ich konnte deutlich seinen Puls am Handgelenk schlagen hören. Es würde ihm wieder besser gehen, da war ich sicher. Doch zuerst mussten wir alle etwas ruhen...

Erschöpft legte ich meinen Kopf auf Aangs Schulter und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein...

To be continued


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel zwei:

Wir beschlossen erst einmal zu unserem Dad in die Chameleonbucht zu fliegen. Dort wären wir ein Weile sicher.

Für Aang wurde rasch ein Zelt freigeräumt. Ich und Sokka trugen ihn hinein und legten ihn auf einen der Schlafsäcke. „Geh und hole etwas Wasser. Ich bleibe bei ihm.", sagte ich und Sokka verließ mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln das Zelt.

Ich sah auf Aang hinab. Er atmete etwas unruhig und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich scheinbar ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck breit. Wenn ich seine Wunden heilen wollte, musste ich sie freilegen. Das meiste waren Brandwunden, die ich leicht beseitigen konnte, aber die große, lochartige auf seinem Rücken musste wohl intensive Behandlung nötig haben. Ich war mir nicht sicher... Ich war ja keine erfahrene Heilerin... Aber ich musste alles tun, was ihm helfen könnte.

Langsam streift ich ihm das zerfetzte Oberteil ab. Ich versuchte nicht seinen Rücken zu sehr zu streifen. Seine Stiefel zog ich ebenfalls aus und legte beides neben das Bett.

Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir. Sokka hatte das Zelt betreten. „Hier ist dein Wasser..." Er sah stirnrunzelnd von mir zu Aang, der nun ohne Oberteil auf dem Schlafsack lag. Ich ignorierte seinen Blick. Langsam nahm ich das Wasser aus der Schüssel in meine Hand und legte es wie ein Handschuh darum. Sokka verließ das Zelt. Ich legte meine Hand auf Aangs Oberarm. Dort war eine mittelgroße Brandwunde. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als das kalte Wasser seine Haut berührte. „Entschuldige, Aang" Ich konnte deutlich seine Muskeln spüren, als das heilende Wasser über seine verbrannte Haut fuhr. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Was war denn nur los mit mir? Ich sollte wirklich nicht seine Muskeln bewundern, wenn er so schwer verletzt ist!

Schnell hatte ich alle seine Brandwunden geheilt und die verbliebenen Narben (falls vorhanden) verbunden. Als ich gerade den letzten Verband um seine Schulter befestigte, kamen Sokka und Toph herein. „Katara, du musst dich auch etwas ausruhen!". „Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich muss-„ „Du musst gar nichts! Aang wird es bald besser gehen! Iss wenigstens Etwas", meinte Sokka, als ich ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Ihr könnet mir helfen. Dann geht es schneller. Sokka, halte Aang aufrecht, so dass ich an seinen Rücken komme und Toph, du holst neues Wasser." „Ok.", kam es von beiden.

„Wow, dass sieht wirklich schmerzhaft aus!", bemerkte Sokka resigniert, als er Aangs Rücken betrachtete. "Na ja, genau das wollen wir ja ändern!", sagte ich und machte mich an die Arbeit.

Als ich fertig war, sah die Wunde schon weniger wie ein Loch aus. Es war immer noch sehr tief, aber sie sah verheilter aus, als ob mehrere Tage vergangen wären.

„Gute Arbeit, Schwesterherz. Sieht so aus, als hättest du den Avatar halbwegs wieder zusammen geflickt...Ich hole etwas Essen für dich. Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

Ich sah ihn dankend an und er ging mit Toph hinaus. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es tat, aber ich nahm Aangs Hand in meine und streichelte sie sanft. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbildete, aber ich meinte ein leises Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen...


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel Drei:

Ich saß in einer Höhle. Um mich herum waren lauter Kinder. Sie standen um eine Bühne herum, auf der Musiker einen flotten Rhythmus spielten. Ich sah hinüber zu Aang. Er bewegte sich mit großen Sprüngen, Salti und schnellen Bewegungen über die Tanzfläche.

Es war kaum noch zu erkennen, dass er vor ein paar Wochen noch in einer Art Koma gelegen hatte. Keiner außer ihm war auf der Tanzfläche. Aang hatte erzählt, dass hier in der Feuernation die Kinder dazu gezwungen waren immer still zu halten. Sie sahen alle mit großen Augen Aang zu wie er sich zu der Musik bewegte. Sie wussten natürlich nicht, dass er der Avatar war. Wir säßen schon längst im Gefängnis oder wären wohlmöglich sogar tot. Nein, er hatte ein Stirnband um, um seinen Pfeil zu verdecken und ihm waren Haare gewachsen. Er sah total anders aus in seiner Schuluniform, die wir von der Wäscheleine genommen hatten. Er hatte sich eindeutig zum positiven verändert. Er war nicht mehr das verspielte kleine Kind, das ich im Eisberg gefunden hatte...Er war irgendwie...anders.

Nun forderte er ein Mädchen zum Tanz auf. Bald wurde die Tanzfläche voller. Aber ich beobachtete weiter Aang und das Mädchen, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte.

„Na, eifersüchtig, Katara?", meinte Toph, die neben mir saß. „Was,...eifersüchtig,... auf wen?"

„Na auf das Mädchen, dass mit Hüpfdole Tanzt natürlich! Denkst du ich kann dein vor Eifersucht fast platzendes Herz nicht fühlen?" Oh Man, warum musste ich auch mir einer Erdbändigerin um die Welt reisen, die all meine Gefühle kannte? Aber sie hatte Unrecht. Oder etwa nicht? War ich wirklich schon eifersüchtig, nur weil jemand mit Aang tanzte?...

Plötzlich sah ich eine ausgestreckte Hand vor mir. Es war Aang. „Ich weiß nicht, Aang... Meine Schuhe sind nicht gut fürs Tanzen und ich weiß nicht ob ich- „ „Nimm meine Hand!"

Es war ein Bitte, kein Befehl. Also nahm ich seine Hand und er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Wir begannen zu tanzen. Zunächst umkreisten wir einander, dann machten wir ein paar Bewegungen seitwärts, wobei wir uns an den Händen hielten. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass meine Hände kalt waren... Auf einmal bemerkte ich, dass die Menge um uns herum aufgehört hatte zu tanzen. Sie hatten eine Art Kreis um uns herum gebildet und sahen alle zu. „Aang, Alle sehen uns zu!" „Kümmere dich nicht um sie, es gibt jetzt nur dich und mich." Wow, seit wann war Aang denn so... süß? Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen erröteten, fasste mich aber wieder. Wir wirbelten herum, im Takt zur Musik und plötzlich fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder. Die Musik war vorbei und alle um uns herum applaudierten. Aber ich beachtete sie gar nicht. Ich spürte seinen Arm im Rücken. Unsere Gesichter waren nur weinige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Meine Augen waren starr auf die Aangs gerichtet. Seine grauen Augen strahlten mich an und sie sagten mehr als Worte. Ich hatte noch nie gemerkt, was für ausdrucksstarke Augen er hatte... sturmgrau und irgendwie... durchdringend...


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4:

Wir landeten mit Appa auf einem Hügel nahe einem Fluss. Wir waren zwei Tage durchgeflogen, weil Sokka meinte, wir wären nicht mehr im Zeitplan. Toph stieg von Appa und war sofort in ihrem Erdzelt verschwunden um zu schlafen, obwohl es helllichter Tag war. Sokka war auch schnell in seinem Schlafsack und fing an zu schnarchen. „Na dann bleibt es wohl an uns hängen nach Essen zu suchen, Aang." Er nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg in eine naheliegende Stadt, die wir aus der Luft gesichtet hatten. „Du solltest dein Stirnband anlegen, Aang." „oh, ja stimmt...", er klangt leicht genervt. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Na ja, es ist nur irgendwie seltsam, dass ich meine Identität verstecken muss... Du weißt schon unter den Haaren, mit dem Stirnband." Ich lächelte verständnisvoll „Ja, das verstehe ich sehr gut... Aber ich mag deine Haare." „Danke Katara" Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, während wir immer weiter in den Wald gingen, der uns von dem kleinen Dorf trennte.

Als wir das Dorf betraten, war nirgends ein Mensch zu sehen. „mh, scheint wohl ausgestorben zu sein... seltsam...HALLO!!", Aang schrie laut über den Dorfplatz. „Lass uns gehen, Aang. Ich glaube ich habe im Wald ein paar Beerenbüsche gesehen. Wir sollten- „

Doch ich wurde unterbrochen. Von einem großen Feuerball, der mitten in unserem Weg zurück zu Wald landete. Ich sah mich um. Wir waren auf einer Wegkreuzung. In der Straße, die in den Wald führte erschienen Bewaffnete Männer mit Kapuzen. Ebenso in den Anderen beiden zu unseren Seiten. „Katara, nimm meine Hand" Flüsterte Aang in mein Ohr. Diesmal war es ein Befehl. Ich nahm ihn bei der Hand und wir rannten in die einzige freie Straße. Kaum waren wir los gerannt, schon erschienen auch dort maskierte Männer. Nun hatten wir nur einen Weg: Kämpfen. „Was wollt ihr?" Fragte Aang mit lauter Stimme. Er klang kein bisschen ängstlich. „Oh, die beiden haben sich wohl verlaufen...Wir wollen...rate doch mal.", spottete einer der Männer. Anscheinend der Boss. "Nein Danke.", erwiderte Aang knapp, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, packte meine Hand und rannte mit mir in die nächste Seitenstraße, durch den um uns entstandenen Staub hindurch. Nur leider endete diese Seitenstraße: In einer Sackgasse. „Ah, also ein kleiner Erdbändiger unter uns. Und was kann deine Freundin? Vielleicht Kieselsteine werfen?" er lachte höhnisch. „Nein, zufällig nicht." Erwiderte ich. „Och schade. Also ich bin mir sicher, dass der Feuerlord für den kleinen Erdbändiger sicher ein gutes Sümmchen zahlen wird." Oh ja, das wurde er. Aber nicht aus den Gründen die ihr denkt. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Und ihr beiden Süßen seid doch sicher nicht ohne Geld auf dem Weg zum Markt gegangen, oder?" Reflexartig fasste ich an meine Tasche. „Ah, die kleine hat also das Geld. Schnappt sie euch!" Das letzte schrie er laut an seine Männer. Zwei von ihnen kamen auf mich zu. Zwei andere auf Aang. Ich hörte einen schmerzhaften Aufschrei und dann alle vier Männer in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davonfliegen. Aang hatte sie mit Spießen aus der Erde devongeschleudert. „oh, unser kleiner Gast ist ja besser, als ich dachte... Na los, schnappt euch seine Freundin, vielleicht ergibt er sich ja dann." Und wieder kamen ein paar Männer auf mich zu. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich hilflos, so ohne Wasser. Doch Aang stellte sich vor mich und machte eine ausladende Bewegung nach rechts und links. Die Männer versanken im Erdboden. Nur ihre Köpfe guckten heraus. Diesmal schien der Boss sichtbar wütend zu werden. Er hatte bisher noch nicht selbst angegriffen. Alle restlichen Männer gingen mit Waffen auf Aang los, während der maskierte Boss eine komplizierte Bewegung machte. Und er schoss einen Blitzt ab! Ich konnte gerade noch rechzeitig ausweichen. Er traf stattdessen einen der Männer, die mit Aang kämpften. Aang schlug sich prächtig. Alle paar Sekunden wurden es weniger Krieger, aber alle paar Sekunden schoss auch der Boss einen Blitzt ab. Aang stand hinter mir. Einer der Blitzte hatte ihn gerade knapp verfehlt. „Aang, pass auf!" Er sah sich um und konnte einem herannahenden Blitzt gerade noch ausweichen. Als ich mich wieder umsah, kam erneut ein Blitz auf mich zugeschossen. Ich wollte noch zu Seite springen, aber zu spät: er hätte mich an der Schulter getroffen. Ich fiel hart auf den Boden und alles wurde schwarz...

Aangs Sicht:

Ich sah mich um und sah gerade noch, wie der Blitzt Katara traf. Der Boss war lange nicht so stark wie Azula, aber er hatte trotzdem ein Loch in ihre Schulter gebrannt. Ich hörte auf zu kämpfen. Der Boss war auf Katara zugeschritten. Ich schleuderte ihm einen großen Stein entgegen und kniete mich neben sie. Sie war anscheinend ohnmächtig. „Na, gibst du auf, kleiner Junge? Ich gebe ja zu, dass du sehr stark bist, aber nicht alleine gegen zwanzig Mann kannst du dich geschlagen geben. Wenn du nicht willst, dass das gleiche wie ihr auch dir passiert, dann setzt dich ruhig hin und lass dich abführen und wir werden dir nichts tun" Ich war umzingelt. Die die ich nicht im Boden versinken lassen hatte standen um mich herum. Bereit zum Angriff.

Nein, ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Die Welt brauchte mich. Und noch viel wichtiger, Katara brauchte mich. Auch wenn sie es nicht wisst (und ich werde es ihnen gewiss nicht verraten, auch wenn es mir stinkt meine Identität zu verstecken), ich bin der Avatar, und der kann auch 20 Nasen ohne Probleme ausschalten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Katara richtete ich mich auf. „Aufgeben? Niemals!" Und ich streckte meine Ellenbogen zu beiden Seiten aus, hob die Hände und zog sie Ruckartig wieder ein. Ich schnappte mir Katara und hob sie hoch. Sie war schwerer als ich vermutet hatte. Ich hörte um mich rum das Grummeln der Erde und als ich mich vom Boden abstieß stiegen zu allen Seiten von mir Erdstäbe aus dem Boden, die die Soldaten genau in die Magengegend stießen und ein kurzes Stück nach hinten wirbeln ließen, weshalb sie nicht bemerkten, in welche Richtung ich rannte und vor allem in welchen Tempo. Ich rannte so schnell wie meine Luftbändigerbeine es nur aushielten. Aber ich rannte nicht direkt in den Wald. Denn ich musste die maskierten Männer erst einmal in die falsche Richtung locken. Also hinterließ ich eine dünner Erdspur, als ob ich alle paar Meter gestolpert wäre. Dann rannte ich mir vollem Tempo in den Wald hinein. Ich konnte nicht mit Katara auf dem Arm von Baum zu Baum springen, das war zu riskant. Also rannte ich, so wenig Spuren wie möglich hinter mir lassend, durchs Gestrüpp. Ich holte mir einige tiefe Kratzer, war jedoch darauf bedacht, dass Katara davon verschont wurde...

Kataras Position:

Ich fühlte mich schlaff. Ich wunderte mich, Wo ich war. Ich spürte Arme, die mich fest hielten. Warum kamen wir so unglaublich schnell vorwärts?

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Aang. Er sah starr in die Richtung in die er lief, hatte mich aber fest am Oberschenkel und am Rücken gepackt. Ich errötete leicht.

Ein stechender Schmerz in meiner Schulter erinnerte mich an die vorherigen Ereignisse. Waren wir entkommen? Wohin rannten wir? Wie hatte Aang es alleine da raus geschafft?

Doch dann überwältigte mich wieder der Schmerz und ich stöhnte leicht auf und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

Sokkas Position:

Wo blieben die denn nur. Sie waren doch schon vor einiger Zeit zum Essen kaufen auf den Markt gegangen. Was könnte sie aufgehalten haben? Wir hatten doch vereinbart in der Feuernation nicht all zu lange beim shoppen zuzubringen, damit sich die anderen Beiden keine Sorgen machen müssen. Gab es denn einen Grund zu Sorge? Katara war in der Lange sich selbst zu helfen, Aang auch. Wenn Katara mit Aang unterwegs war, brauchte er sich wohl keine Sorgen machen. Aang war immerhin der Avatar. Na gut, er sollte es in der Feuernation möglichst nicht zeigen... was wenn...

„Da kommt jemand! Es ist Hüpfdole. So schnell kann nur er rennen!", war es von Toph zu vernehmen, die den Eingang zu ihrem Erdzelt geöffnet hatte.

„Aber wo ist Katara? Nicht bei ihm?" „Sieh selbst" meinte sie nur.

Und da kam Aang aus dem Wald gestürmt. In einem atemberaubenden Tempo. Er kam kurz vor mir zum stehen, und nachdem ich gesehen hatte wen er trug und warum, blieb mir beinahe das Herz stehen. „Was hast du mit meiner Schwester angestellt?!!!"

„Erkläre ich dir später." Meinte er nur knapp und rannte mit ihr zum davon.

„Hey, warte gefälligst! Was ist mit ihr? Wer war das?"

Doch er war bereits verschwunden.

Ich rannte ihm nach. Er kniete am Fluss. Katara lag vor ihm...

Aangs Position:

Ich hatte einen Plan. Er war nicht sehr gut, aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich rannte zum Fluss, legte Katara vor mir ab, achtete darauf nicht ihre Schulter zu berühren.

Ich bändigte etwas Wasser aus dem Fluss und legte es wie einen Handschuh um meine Hand. Ich erinnerte ich daran, wie Katara das einmal bei mir getan hatte. Nachdem sich mich verbrannt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich auch daran, wie ich sie mit Feuer verletzt hatte...

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Heilerfähigkeiten hatte. Konnte ein Avatar auch Heilen?

Ich musste es versuchen. Aber ich würde nicht Katara zum testen nehmen. Das war zu riskant.

Ich krempelte mir einen Ärmel hoch. Eine kleine Schnittwunde kam zum Vorschein, die ich mir beim Kämpfen gegen die maskierten Typen geholt hatte. Ich legte meine Hand darauf, spürte das kühle Wasser. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus und versuchte mich dabei ganz auf die Wunde zu konzentrieren. Es hatte funktioniert! Sie war verschwunden.

Ich nahm neues Wasser aus dem Fluss. Vergewisserte mich, dass es sauber war. Dann legte ich es erneut um meine Hände und ließ sie langsam auf Kataras Wunde sinken. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, aber wachte nicht auf.

Kataras Position:

Ich verspürte wieder diesen Schmerz an meiner Schulter. Dann kam auf einmal etwas kühles und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Aber dann linderte sich ganz langsam der Schmerz. Nur etwas, aber es war wohltuend. Ich fragte mich sogleich, wer denn da an meiner Wunde heilte. Wo hatte Aang mich hingetragen? War ich bei einem Heiler? Gab es in der Feuernation heiler, die Wasser bändigen?

Wer auch immer an meiner Wunde arbeitete hatte erstaunlich warme Hände. Sie berührten sachte meine Schulter, ohne mir wehzutun. Ich wollte wirklich gerne wissen, wer mich da heilte.

Also öffnete ich vorsichtig die Augen. Und sah abermals Aang.

„Aang!", sagt ich nur überrascht.

Er zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen, da er anscheinend nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ich wach war. „Katara! Du bist wach!"

„Ja, dank dir, wie es scheint..."

Er wurde rot. Auf beiden Wangen. „Na ja, ich hab es versucht..."

„Seit wann kannst du heilen?" Fragte ich immer noch verwundert.

„Seit eben... ich... na ja, ich weiß nicht ob ich es richtig mache.."

„Doch das tust du- Au!" Abermals der Schmerz.

„War ich das? Oh, das tut mir leid, Katara! Ich kann aufhören, wenn es wehtut..."

„Nein, hör nicht auf, das tut gut" Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und schloss erneut die Augen, während er weiter an meiner Schulter arbeitete.

Nach einer Weile fühlte sich meine Schulter schon etwas besser an. Ich versuchte meinen Arm zu bewegen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. „Warte ich hab' eine Idee! Hier nimm das."

Er nahm sich sein Stirnband vom Kopf und band es als eine Art Armstütze um meine Schulter und Handgelenk. „Danke! Aber du brauchst das Stirnband doch noch..."

„Ach das ist schon ok. Ich nehme halt was anderes. Immerhin ist es so gut wie meine Schuld, dass du verletzt-„ „Nein das ist es nicht, Aang. Ich hätte einfach besser aufpassen sollen. Du trägst keine Schuld. Ach übrigens, wie hast du es eigentlich da rausgeschafft?"

„Komm mit zu den andern Beiden, die wollen das sicher auch hören."

Aang erzählte die ganzen Geschichte. Vor allem Sokka lauschte gespannt. Als er zu der Stelle kam, wo ich getroffen wurde holte er tief Luft. Und als er beschrieb, was er getan hatte, nachdem sie ihn umzingelt hatten, bat Toph ihn, das doch bitte mal vorzumachen.

Aang stellte sich ein paar Meter weiter Weg. Streckte zuerst die Ellenbogen zur Seite, hob dann die Hände ausgestreckt nach oben und zog sie schließlich ruckartig wieder ein. Um ihn herum erschienen Erdspieße, die jeden in seiner näheren Umgebung umgehauen hätten.

„Wow, Hüpfdole! Das war wirklich gut! Und wenn ich das sage, will das schon was heißen! Ich glaube, du hast Erde auch so langsam gemeistert!", meinte Toph. „Danke, Sifu Toph!" Strahlte Aang. Sokka starrte auf den Spieß, der ihm am nächsten war und ich starrte auf Aang. Er war wirklich unglaublich stark geworden. "Wow, Aang. Das war...wow." mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. „Danke Katara. Ich glaube, wir sollten das Lager hier abbrechen. Diese Männer werden sicher schon nach uns suchen."

Also brachen wir unser Camp ab und flogen weiter. Wie immer Appa unter einer Wolke verborgen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5:

Da meine Schulter immer noch verletzt war, konnte ich nicht mit Aang trainieren. Nach einiger Zeit merkte ich erst, wie sehr ich es vermisste. Ich versuchte weiterhin mit einer Hand zu bändigen, aber es klappte nicht wirklich gut... Ich hatte viel weniger Kondition und musste meist schon nach wenigen Minuten aufhören. Dann setzte ich mich neben den Fluss oder See and dem wir trainierten und sah Aang dabei zu, wie er trainierte. Beim trainieren hatte er nur seine Hose an. Man konnte man seine Tatoos sehen. Ihr blauer Schimmer spielte mit dem des Wassers. Es sah wirklich toll aus...

Aang hatte viel Arbeit mit meiner Wunde an der Schulter. Da er nicht ein so erfahrener Heiler war, dauerte es etwas, bis ich meinen Verband abnehmen konnte. Aber mit ein paar Tipps von mir ging es erheblich schneller voran.

Eines nachts, als wir auf einem hohen Hügel am Meer Rast machten, konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich setzte mich an eine Klippe und betrachtete den Mond. Er schien hoch über mir und ich dachte an Yue. Dann dachte ich an die Wasserstämme. An Gran Gran , Meister Pakku, meinen Vater und alle anderen. Vor allem dachte ich aber an meine Mutter.

Nach all den Jahren vermisste ich sie immer noch sehr...Hinter mir hörte ich Schritte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Aber es war nur Aang. „Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte er leise und setzte sich neben mich. „Über was denkst du nach?" „Über meine Mutter." „Oh. Du musst sie wirklich sehr vermissen. Wie war sie denn so?" „Oh, ich wünschte du hättest sie gekannt. Du hättest sie sicher gemocht. Sie war nett, hilfsbereit, stark und wunderhübsch." „Also genau wie du." Ich spürte deutlich wie meine Wangen glühten. Ich war echt froh, dass es so dunkel war, damit es Aang nicht sehen konnte. „Du findest mich wirklich hübsch?" „ja, sogar sehr." „Danke ich..." „Ich denke ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Ich vermisse Mönch Gyatso und die anderen Luftnomaden genau so. Ich fühle mich immer so schuldig, wenn ich an sie denke." „Aang, du hast wirklich keine Schuld-„ „Ich weiß, Katara. Aber es ist nun mal so."

Er lächelte mich traurig an. Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm durchs Haar. Es war unerwartet weich. Ich wiederholte meine Bewegung. Und diesmal schloss er die Augen. Eine Windböe erfasste mich und ich zuckte zusammen. Es war so kalt hier oben. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie Aang näher rückte. Er legte einen Arm um mich. Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Wir lehnten uns beide zurück ins weiche Gras.

Schon bald war ich an seiner Seite eingeschlafen...

Am nächsten Morgen gab es einen Tumult.

„WAS HAST DU NEBEN MEINER SCHWESTER ZU SUCHEN? WAS HABT IHR GEMACHT?"

„Gar nichts, Sokka. Wir konnten nur beide nicht schlafen und haben uns unterhalten. Wir haben uns zurückgelehnt und sind beide eingeschlafen. Ihr war kalt, also bin ich neben sie gekommen. Wir- „ „LÜG MICH NICHT-„ „Sokka, er sagt die Wahrheit!", meldete sich Toph zu Wort. „Oh, ok. Aber ich will das nicht noch einmal sehen, klar." Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden. Wut machte sich in meiner Brust breit. „Darf Aang jetzt nicht mal mehr neben mir liegen ja? Er ist mein bester Freund. Ist das verboten?" „Ja, allerdings, ich-„ „Sokka. Du hast am Nordpol auch mit einer wildfremden Prinzessin rumgeflirtet und du hast Suki! Und ich darf nicht mit Aang an meiner Seite einschlafen? Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn ich ihn küssen würde?"

Es kam aus mir raus, bevor ich es zurückhalten konnte. Aang errötete, genau wie ich und wir sahen beide in verschiedene Richtungen. Sokka versuchte immer noch sich zu rechtfertigen: „Katara, ich-„ „Ich mache Frühstück." Schloss ich das Gespräch und marschierte davon.

Aang war weg; Luftbändigen trainieren, in einem freien Feld. Und Sokka war fischen.

„Und wie läuft es so bei dir und Hüpfdole?", fragte Toph

„Was? Was soll sein mit mir und Aang? Wir sind doch nur-„ „Ach hör doch auf mit diesem beste Freunde Getue! Du weißt doch genau so gut wie ich, dass du in ihn verliebt bist!" „Was !! Ich in.. wie kommst du denn... Wieso..." „Das ist so was von offensichtlich. Als du an dem Tanzabend eifersüchtig warst fing das schon an. Dann hast du dir deine Schulter verletzt. Und immer wenn er dich geheilt hat, hat dein Herz verrückt gespielt. Und falls du es nicht gemerkt haben solltest, dann habe ich es, nämlich, dass du Hüpfdole immer beim Wasserbändigen und auch beim Erdbändigertraining mit mir zugesehen hast und dabei nur Augen für ihn hattest..." „Ok es reicht ich habe es verstanden. Und was soll ich jetzt bitte tun? Es ihm sagen? Und was ist, wenn er nicht das selbe empfindet? Soll ich dann mein Leben lang kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden oder wie?" Bei den letzten Worten wurde ich immer lauter. „Ok komm mal runter, Zuckerpüppchen. Vertrau mir einfach. Du solltest es ihm sagen. Und glaube mir eins: Er wird es dir ganz bestimmt nicht übel nehmen."

Und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging sie davon und ließ mich vollkommen ratlos zurück.

Aangs Position:

Ich hatte mich unterdessen mit dem Training aufgehört und sich zu Sokka an den Fluss gesetzt.

Ich nahm einen Stock und zeichnete in den Sand. Zuerst zeichnete ich ein Luftbändigersymbol. Drei Luftwirbel, die in die selbe Richtung zeigen. Dann malte ich das Symbol auf Kataras Halskette. Ich malte um die beiden einen Kreis und eine Wellenlinie dazwischen. Nun sahen sie aus wie Jing und Jang, die sich in eine unendlichen Zyklus umkreisten. „Hübsches Bild", grinste Sokka hinter mir. Ups, den hatte ich ganz vergessen! Schnell blies ich das Bild mit Luftbändigen weg. „Keine Angst, ich weiß, wen du magst. Spätestens nach heute Morgen." „Ja? Und du hast kein Problem damit?" „Nein, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wer in Ordnung für sie wäre, dann wärst du glaube ich der erste."

„Danke Sokka, das bedeutet mir viel, wenn du das sagst." „Gern geschehen, Aang."


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6:

Ich fühlte mich schmutzig. Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Ich war immer so stolz gewesen eine Wasserbändigerin zu sein. Aber nach dem, was gestern passiert ist, wünschte ich, ich wäre nie eine gewesen. So wie mein Bruder. Frei von dieser Magie. Aber das ging nicht. Ich musste z.B. noch Aang unterrichten. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er meine zitternden Hände nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr. _„Gratulation, Katara, du bist eine Blutbändigerin."_

Ich konnte Hamas Stimme und ihr Lachen jedes mal hören, wenn ich Wasser bändigte. Diesmal hatte es mich sogar bis in den Schlaf verfolgt. Ich saß wieder an einer Klippe. Aber diesmal konnte ich den Mond nicht ansehen. Ich empfand ihn als Fluch.

Leise rann eine Träne meine Wange herunter und noch mehr folgten, als sich wieder Aang neben mich setzte. „Katara, was ist denn los?" „Nichts, Aang. Geh wieder Schlafen." „Nein, Katara. Ich weiß, dass du irgendetwas hast. Vorhin beim Wasserbändigen haben deine Hände gezittert .Das tun sie sonst nie. Und außerdem sind deine Augen geschwollen." „Es ist Nichts ich- „ „Katara, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." „Aang. Es ist wegen Hama. Ich höre immer wieder ihr Stimme. Wie sie sagt, dass ich eine.. eine.." „Eine Blutbändigerin bin?" „ja." Und Tränen flossen abermals. Doch diesmal umarmte ich Aang und weinte in seine Schulter. Er streichelte meinen Rücken. „Das ist nicht richtig, Katara. Du bist immer noch eine Wasserbändigern. Nichts anderes. Und dazu auch noch die beste, die ich kenne." „Das kann schon sein, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem schmutzig! Ich kann andere Leute kontrollieren. Das ist unheimlich. Ich..." „Katara. Wenn du es nicht willst, musst du es nie wieder tun, hörst du." „Ja, aber es ist die Tatsache, dass ich es kann. Es ist als ob etwas in mir wäre, was ich nicht haben will..." „Katara. Hättest du das nicht getan, wäre ich jetzt tot." Dass er mir das so ins Gesicht sagte schockierte mich. Ich hörte auf zu weinen und löste mich aus der Umarmung. „Aang, ich... ich... ich meine ..." „Denk dir doch einfach, du hättest es für mich getan. Oder würdest du lieber wollen, dass ich-„ „Nein, Aang natürlich nicht." Und diesmal sah ich Tränen in seine sturmgrauen Augen steigen. „Ich würde natürlich nicht wollen, dass du stirbst. Du bist mein bester Freund ich- Aang. Sie mich an." Wiederwillig hob er den Kopf. Eine Träne machte ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter. Ich strich die Träne weg und umarmte ihn erneut "Du weißt gar nicht- Ich...In Ba Sing Se. Da lagst du vor mir. Tod. Und du weißt gar nicht, was für Schmerzen ich durchlitten hatte. Du, mein bester Freund. Und vor allem-„ Doch ich wollte und konnte den Satz nicht beenden. "Was vor allem, Katara?" Fragte er ernst. „Nein es ist Nichts." „Katara, das tut mir so Leid. Weißt du, als dieser Typ dich getroffen hat...Ich dachte erst es gäbe keinen Ausweg mehr... Danke." „Wofür?" „Dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Schon mehrmals. Aus dem Eisberg, in Ba Sing Se,... Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist." „Oh, Aang. Das ist doch nicht- Ich meine...Ich denke wir sollten ins Bett."

Aang sah mich an und lächelte. „Ja, ich denke das sollten wir..." Er legte sich auf Appas Schwanz und war schnell eingeschlafen. Ich konnte wieder nicht einschlafen. Doch anstatt mich an die Klippe zu setzten legte ich mich neben Aang. Ich legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und spürte seine langsamen, tiefen Atemzüge. Lächelnd schlief ich ein...

Aangs Position:

Am nächsten Morgen verspürte ich ein Gewicht auf meiner Schulter. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Katara mit dem Kopf auf meiner Schulter lag. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, also bliebt ich liegen. Ihr Atem war gleichmäßig und ruhig. Sie schlief tief und fest und auf ihrem Gesicht war deutlich ein Lächeln zu erkennen. Ich dachte über gestern Nacht nach. Was war es, dass Katara mir nicht sagen wollte? War es das selbe wie bei mir? Waren wir beide nur zu scheu uns zu sagen, was wir füreinander empfanden? Katara öffnete die Augen. „Guten Morgen, Katara. Gut geschlafen?" „Ja... sogar sehr." Sie lief rot an. Ich lächelte und meinte: "Ich mache Frühstück. Bleib du noch liegen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch Sokka und Toph wecken."

Sie war wirklich wunderhübsch. Am deutlichsten kam es zum Vorschien, wenn sie das Wasser bändigte. Es war genauso blau wie ihre Augen... Wenn ich mit ihr trainierte, achtete ich meistens mehr auf sie, als auf das, was sie mir zeigen wollte. Diesmal schien es aber uns beiden so zu gehen. Ich machte die Figur nach, die sie mir gezeigt hatte. Als ich fertig war, sah ich zu Katara hinüber und wartete auf ein Urteil. Verbesserungsvorschläge. Aber sie starrte nur in meine Richtung. Ich sah rasch hinter mich, aber dort war nichts. „Ähm, Katara... Was ist los? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" „Was? Oh ,ja, das war wirklich gut, Aang. Ich... Na ja..."

Ich trat näher an sie heran. „Ist alles ok mit dir, Katara?" „Ja. Es ist alles ok. Ich war nur grade... ach vergiss es."

Allgemeine Position:

Aang trainierte sein Luftbändigen, als Katara sich zu ihm gesellte. Er hatte schon genügend trainiert, also setze er sich zu ihr auf einen großen Stein in einem ansonsten flachen Feld. „Katara, willst du mir nicht vielleicht doch sagen, was dich bedrückt?" „Mich bedrückt nichts, Aang. Es ist wirklich alles ok... Du bist wirklich stark geworden. Ich denke, dass du das Zeug dazu hast, den Feuerlord zu besiegen." „Danke, Katara. Aber ich denke, dass ich ohne den Avatarzustand-„ „Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte du hättest ihn unter Kontrolle! Aang! Was ist bei diesem Guru passiert? Bitte, erzähle es mir. Ich bin sicher, dass ich-„ „Nein, Katara, du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Aber es hat schon etwas mit dir zu tun..." „Was ist? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich bin sicher ich..." Sie sah ihn unsicher an. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Also gut: Der Guru hat mir gesagt, dass ich erst mein innerstes Gleichgewicht finden muss, bevor ich Gleichgewicht über die Welt bringen kann. Er erzählte mir von Stellen im Körper, wo Energien in gebündelter Form auftreten. Die sogenannten Chakras. Sie werden durch bestimmte Emotionen geblockt und müssen geöffnet werden, damit die Energie frei fließen kann. Ich bin bis zum letzten gekommen, aber das letzte, das siebte na ja... Ich konnte es nicht öffnen..."

„Warum nicht? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Das Chakra beinhaltete alle meine kosmische Energie. Und es wird von Erdlichen Bindungen geblockt. So etwas was mich an diese Welt hält. Es hindert den kosmischen Strom. So etwas wie zum Beispiel Liebe." Er sah auf und sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen. Und sie sah fasziniert in seine grauen. „Meinst du etwa, du-„ „Ja. Ich liebe dich, Katara. Und das mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Und er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss. Doch sie sah nur weiter geschockt in seine grauen Augen. Er sah traurig zu Boden und wollte gerade gehen, als sie sein Handgelenk packte. Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Beide schlossen die Augen und er legte die eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Als sie sich lösten meinte sie nur: „Ich liebe dich auch, Aang." Und sie küssten sich erneut...

Sooo biddeschön!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Ach übrigens: Die Fortsetztung wäre jetzt, dass Aang mit Kataras Hilfe sein letztes Chakra öffnet und den Feuerlord besiegt. Die beiden heiraten und haben viele kleine Kinderchen. Aber das war mir jetzt zu kitschig das auch noch hinten dran zu quetschen


End file.
